Secrets  Geheimnisse
by mclover45
Summary: Songfic über einen Streit zwischen den Geschwistern James und Lily / One Shot / Der Songtext gehört mir NICHT! Ich hab ihn mir ausgeliehen!


Secrets – Geheimnisse

"Lily! Merlin, Lily es tut mir Leid!"

„Das tut es nicht James, das tut es nicht! Nicht wenn du es immer wieder tust!"

„Immer wieder? Es handelt sich zwei verdammte Male Lily! Ich weiß doch selbst nicht warum ich es getan habe, ich hatte was getrunken, ich war deprimiert, du hattest so viel Glück und ich war einfach so verdammt sauer auf dich!"

_I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kind of boring  
>Need something that I can confess<em>

„Du warst sauer? Sauer James? WIRKLICH? Du bist der beschissene Kapitän der Quidditchnationalmannschaft, und du gönnst mir, mir deiner kleinen Schwester, nicht mal das winzigste bisschen Erfolg?"

„Du weißt, dass ich nichts dafür kann! Wenn ich betrunken bin antworte ich halt wahrheitsgemäß auf jede Frage!"

_Till all my sleaves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink<em>

"Scheiße James, dass einzige, das du wolltest, war in der Zeitung zu sein! Den Rum ab zu sahnen! Wieso tust mir das an? Wieso betrinkst du dich denn, wenn du weißt wozu das führt?"

„Es tut mir Leid!"

„Es steht in allen Zeitungen James!"

„Ich weiß, Lily. Ich weiß. So furchtbar ist es doch gar nicht!"

„Es ist der Horror!"

„Du hast immer noch hübsch ausgesehen!"

„Komm mir jetzt nicht mit der Schleimer- Nummer! Kann dich eigentlich jeder alles Fragen und du plauderst mir nichts dir nichts alle Geheimnisse aus?"

_So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that'll like those ears<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away <em>

"Erwartest du wirklich eine Antwort darauf?"

„JA!"

„Ich hab aber keine."

„War ja klar. Oh James, schau es dir an. Lily Luna Potters heimliche Vergangenheit."

„Dann hattest du halt eine Dauerwelle und Rollschuhe. Kann ja sein das du mal sehr auf dem achtziger Trip warst."

„Das ist peinlich James. Ich bin jetzt die, die im Propheten die Modekolumne rausbringt. Glaubst du wirklich, die wird jetzt noch jemand lesen?"

„Das ist deinen Lesern doch so egal, Lily. Sie mögen deine Artikel!"

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics never jump in line  
>I'm Gonna give all my secrets away<em>

"Alles nur für den Ruhm?"

„Merlin, ich bin eben gern berühmt."

„Ja. Zu gern."

„Danke."

„Bitteschön."

_My God, amazing how we got this far  
>It's like were chasing all those stars<br>Who're driving shining big black cars_

"Lily, ich bin immer noch dein Bruder."

„Leider."

„Hey!"

„Na, ist doch wahr. Du könntest so viel mehr tun als betrunken Interviews geben."

_And every day I see the news  
>All the problems that we could solve<br>And when a situation rises  
>Just write it into an album<br>Singing straight, too cold  
>I don't really like my flow, oh, so<em>

"Also gut, was soll ich tun? Sag's mir Lils!"

„James! Das ist denfinitiv nicht die richtige Sitiuation um mich Lils zu nennen!"

„Antworte auf meine Frage!"

„_Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that'll like those ears <em>

"Du könntest mir und Al ein besserer Bruder sein! Und Mum und Dad ein besserer Sohn. Du könntest aufhören zu trinken, James."

„Merlin, das hört sich ja an als wäre ich Alkoholiker!"

„Entschuldige. Du weißt was ich meine. Du bist dann wirklich nicht du selbst."

„Ha! Sag ich doch!"

_Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>_

"Das entschuldigt aber trotzdem nicht, was du getan hast!"

„Ich sehe immer noch nicht das schlimme daran."

„Die Modekulmne, James!"

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics never jump in line  
>I'm Gonna give all my secrets away<em>

"Ich weiß. Du siehst ja auch gut aus"

„Das sieht dir wieder ähnlich, dich hier raus zu schleimen."

„Das tu ich gar nicht!"

„James Sirius Potter! Warum lügst du denn jetzt?"

_Got no reason  
>Got no shame<br>Got no family  
>I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'mma tell you everything<em>

"Entschuldige, bei Mum klappt das immer."

„Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen wie sehr du den Ruhm liebst."

„So bin ich eben."

„Ja."

___Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that'll like those ears<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics never jump in line  
>I'm Gonna give all my secrets away<em>

"Und du liebst mic h ja trotzdem."

„Ja."

„Du bist die beste kleine Schwester der Welt, weißt du das?"

„JAMES!"

_All my secrets away_


End file.
